Over Spilled Milk
by apocalypse cabaret
Summary: There's no use crying. AU. All Human. In which Edward Masen isn't a stuck up jock, Emmett McCarty isn't a transvestite, Alice Brandon isn't ADHD, and Rosalie Hale isn't glued to her mirror.
1. One

**Author's Note: **Watch Your Own Image... deleted. Sorry guys. Honestly, I never really planned on updating it again. In replacement, and equally AU, here's a new story. If you want a sneak preview of the plotline,(more than this will offer you. It's kind of cryptic, sorry.) I highly suggest you listen to the song "Lyin' Ass Bitch" by Fishbone. It's a great ska song and influenced this story quite a bit. For the record, too, don't expect many updates, my laptop kind of died of internal bleeding, so I have to use the family desktop, of which I'm pretty sure probably has a virus, or something. And February is ridiculously busy for me. If you have any questions, comments, or things to whine about relating to me or my stories, PM me.

* * *

**Prologue.**

That whole 'best friends forever' thing failed miserably. The whole 'failing miserably' thing was worse than when Eric Yorkie swore on his great grandmother's grave that he lost his virginity to Mike Newton's college-age sister who was home from UW Seattle. Of course, nobody believed him. Regardless, this was possibly much worse than when_that _event happened. Nobody was the laughing stock of the senior class, though. The senior class, however, did have quite a bit of a predicament that threw everything way entirely off.

After Tanya, or as Emmett calls it, AT, rushed in a new era. The whole... crazy, off, sort of thing. Because angsty guitar boy and stubborn new girl weren't _speaking._ Or hanging out. Or playing music together. Or texting eachother during class. They just… ignored eachother.

Tanya started the equivalent of the Hiroshima bombing in Forks High. Everyone took sides immediately. You were either on Bella's, or on Edwards.

Or, in other words, "Team Indifferent bitch" or "Team egotistical asshole."

She doesn't talk about him often, or even think about him. When she does, it's only late at night when she can't sleep and feels like punching her bedroom wall out. He only mulls it over and mopes about it during the same situation, except for the fact that he's essentially clueless about how the whole thing happened the majority of the time.

Rosalie and Emmett, along with sophomore Jacob Black ended up on Team Indifferent Bitch, while Jasper and Alice took up with Team Egotistical Asshole. Okay, well, mostly Jasper. Alice couldn't deny herself the friendship she had with Bella. Plus, who wants to have a heart-to-heart with a guy every Saturday night?

Regardless of being deemed a traitor by the other patrons of Team Egotistical Asshole, and dubbed 'frenemy' by Team Indifferent Bitch, she adapted the title of Messenger. Of course, they always shoot the messenger.

Every once in awhile, she would have to deliver the special: _'Bella, the egotistical asshole wants his Cursive shirt back whenever you get the chance'_ and, _'Edward, the indifferent bitch wants her Billie Holiday vinyl back, please and thanks.'_

The fact that they never said a word to eachother made all the difference, and quite frankly, everyone was confused as to _why_ they weren't speaking. Or texting. Or playing together.

After awhile, everyone got used to the new AT system, but still wondered what caused the glass to tip over and something to break. Or at least, break so bad that the pieces weren't able to be put back together.


	2. Two

**Author's Note:** Sorry this is so sort. It's a filler. I've had a hectic weekend. I took the SAT on saturday and spent the rest of the day at the hospital because three of my friends got in a bad car accident that I saw happened. Scary stuff right there. It makes you think. Regardless, here's a filler update that explains a little, but not much. More this weekend. I have school off from Friday to Tuesday

* * *

Before the so-called "disaster," Alice, ever the hopeless romantic, would swear on her mother's grave that they would be dating by Christmas. Really. She swore.

And by Christmas, she was half right. Which is really the worst kind of right to be. She was right in that yes, Edward was dating. Bella, however, was ignoring him completely, and, to top everything off, had immediately resigned from the small little jam band they had going on. She and Edward, that is. It was so Thurston Moore and Kim Gordon. Which would make anyone cringe due to either the awkward sexual tension, or the frustration of the whole situation.

In all honesty, half the time Jasper was surprised that Alice's head didn't explode due to the frustration towards our pseudo Thurston and Kim.

By Wednesday, after everyone had seen Edward and Tanya strolling down the halls hand in hand, and Bella off talking to some other boys, all of which were_definitely_ not Edward Masen, they made their decision.

Most of the girls sided with Bella, seeing as the fact that Tanya was with Edward now automatically meant he was unavailable, and seeing as Bella wasn't speaking to him anymore, none of them had a way to get to him. Not that he would have taken up their offers anyway, but still. It was nice to have an in, and it was nice to have a single Edward Masen to stare at during Calculus. Now would be the moment when they sigh, shake their heads, and grumble obscenities about Tanya under their breath. Girls. Go figure.

Ironically, Rosalie and Bella had become close beforehand, due to both having a love for House MD(Hugh Laurie more than anything else.), Micheal Cera, and corny Reality tv shows. Not necessarily in that order, though. Emmett was happy about this—his little sister (figuratively), and his woman (literally) were good friends and could hold a perfectly civilized conversation and enjoy eachother without the sudden urge to rip the others' throat out. Which is really quite lovely once you grasp the concept. You know, the best chick friend and the girlfriend getting along. Amazing concept… a rare concept, actually.

Thus, Rosalie and Emmett both jumped on the Team Indifferent Bitch bandwagon. Not that Bella or Edward had a problem with that. Edward, Emmett, and Rosalie were all still on speaking terms, but it was obvious that everyone had their own opinions on the Masen-Swan incident.

Jasper and Alice got stuck with Edward, and Alice was the only one who spoke to Bella or Rosalie about what was going on. For about a week Edward grumbled at her for even discussing or mentioning his personal life with someone like Bella or Rosalie, but then got over it quickly.

If they passed eachother in the halls, no words or looks were exchanged. No glares, no nothing. It was as if they didn't even have a clue who they other person was, and everybody knew everybody at Forks high.

Then Bella started hanging out with the band kids and wannabe rude boys, and Edward started some weird pop-punk band with Tanya. Within a few weeks, life went back to normal.

Contrary to popular belief, though, things are never really as normal as they seem.

00

Playlist: my town by buck-o-nine; champagne supernova by oasis; teenage riot by sonic youth; the everlasting gaze by the smashing pumpkins; miss delaney by jack's mannequin.


	3. Three

**Author's Note: **Kinda spur of the moment, yeah? I hope you guys like it. Sorry it's short. It's 1:45 in the morning. I can't sleep. I finished the majority (7 out of 13) pages of editing my research paper, which is a bitch. Never take AP History. But yeah, Cruise was good. Awkward at times, but good. Watching boys fall all over my stepsister is absolutely hilarious, really. It's funny. And being called 'Juno girl' is fun too, I guess. Oh! Go see Smart People. I saw it today and it was pretty good. Dennis Quaid. ha.

feedback is awesome, but if you're lazy, that's cool too. or if you just want to talk that's cool too. B)

* * *

  


Oh. She told him so. She totally…told him so. He just didn't know it yet. A few months would come and go, he'd get dumped, and she would be right. See, it was all about proving someone—namely Edward Masen, wrong. If it was anyone else, she wouldn't have cared. She would have let it float to gossip and let things simmer, make her speculations, and if she was wrong, she'd just shrug it off.

Contrary to popular belief, it was incredibly hard (cue a 'That's what she said!' from Emmett) to ignore Edward. Really. It was. They were extremely close, and she could have easily caved the first week when he was all mopey and more emotional than a girl having serious PMS, the kind that no pint of ice cream can cure. People would speculate, and nothing ever came of the speculation.

Many assumed that they were both so sexually frustrated with eachother, and one ended up getting drunk at some party and kissing the other, creating the awkward funk that everyone lived in that first week.

Then the second week someone joked that he got her pregnant.

She had fun with this one, being tiny enough, and deciding to bring a spare shirt to school and shove it under her t-shirt in order to create 'the bump.' If he could of, he would have had a cow.

Literally.

00

The weeks and months dragged on, and they still didn't speak. It was stubborn and childish and petty and stupid, and even _Charlie_ had said something to her about it, which was odd, because what went on with she and her friends didn't really matter to Charlie. You know, as long as she wasn't having careless sex and shooting up every illicit substance into her veins as a form of recreation.

She started hanging out with Wes, Leland, Keegan, Riley and Evan more. I.e.: The band kinds and wannabe rude boys. They could pull it off, sure, but real rude boys? Right.

It wasn't hard to switch groups like that. She was already close with Leland and Keegan because she had a few classes with them. They traveled in the same circles and had all hung out a few times, but they were there at the opportune time.

Coincidence.

00

Keegan Townsend just shook his head readjusted his cap and strummed a few chords on his guitar. He sat on the trunk of her Civic, where she was working on Physics problems with Leland.

"Hey Bella, there go your two favorite people ever." he said with a smirk and a gesture toward Edward Masen and Tanya. She looked up at them, cocked an eyebrow at Keegan, stifled a yawn, and retorted with an "Oh, easily. I love those guys. I'd spend every waking moment of my nonexistent life with them if I could."

00

Edward Masen was kind of sick of the whole 'not friends' thing. And the fact that girls glared at him. Constantly. It didn't bother Tanya, if anything; she reveled in the glares a little. It was the little things that got him, though, like Keegan Townsend talking to Bella about he and Tanya being 'her favorite people ever.' Because really, he used to be her favorite person ever. She told him so.

00

_They sat in the popped trunk of the Honda Civic splitting a bag of Sun Chips and respective sodas. It was a typical Thursday afternoon in October. Cool, not rainy for once, and they didn't have any homework._

_"So I heard Jessica and Mike got caught macking by Mr. Banner."_

_"Bella, how do you find these things out?"_

_She shrugged and took a sip of her diet coke, "I'm sneaky."_

_"And Ashlee Simpson's nose is real."_

_She chuckled into her diet coke and shook her head, "Have I ever told you that you're my favorite person ever?"_

_"Negative."_

_"Well," she said with a smile, "You totally are."_

00

Yeah, okay, he missed diet cokes and Ashlee Simpson references and Dr. 90210 reruns and sun chips and… well, yeah. He missed his best friend. And the worst thing was he had no clue what the hell he did.

And, okay, yeah, he had an inkling, but seriously?

It was Bella. Bella didn't care that much. Really. She cared when the Office was on and she had someone to text quotes with. But she could do that with Keegan or Leland if she wanted to. She cared about their friendship, but not enough to ignore him over the fact that he got a girlfriend.

Tanya squeezed his hand and snapped him out of it, "You okay?" she asked with a reassuring smile.

"Yeah," he said with a genuine smile, "I'm good. I'm just tired. I had to finish that essay on 1984 last night."

She cringed slightly, "So glad I'm not in AP English. Sucks to be you."

A loud twang of a wrong chord hit his ears and he saw Keegan Townsend stand up in the trunk of Bella Swan's Civic and began belting out the lyrics to an Ashlee Simpson song and fumbling the chords.

Okay. Now they were stealing the Ashlee Simpson references?

This whole thing really was a lose-lose situation.


	4. Four

**Disclaimer:** Can't touch this da na na na. It's Stephenie Meyer's, not mine.

**Author Note:** Dude, you guys rule life. 19 reviews for a chapter? Forserious. That's awesome. -hands everyone a cookie- So, I'm working on TTHTRFW. I know everyone wants an update of that, but uh, that may have to wait until this weekend. I'm not going to prom, thus I have a fair amount of free time on my hands. And in my opinion, anything is better than prom. Especially when you have to pay forty bucks just to get in for two hours of... nothing. That's twenty bucks an hour. Plus a dress. And dinner. And gas. Too much. But yeah, Teach the Heart... this weekend. And I'm off to watch Flavor of Love 3. Which is the best show ever. And Rock of Love 2. Did anyone see the season finale of that one?

feedback is awesome. I'm glad you guys like this story. :)

* * *

00

_Three Years before 'The Incident'_

The first time he heard Led Zeppelin was when he was with her. She had came back a few summers before and their fathers, having to work together occasionally, shoved them together on a Thursday afternoon like they were five.

The older Masen, a criminal lawyer, and the Police Chief were friends who, unfortunately, had a pretty big case to attend to on that particular Thursday. Neither wanted their kids cooped up inside the house, so Edward Masen Sr. promptly shoved his son out of the house and into the car, where he swiftly dropped him off at the Swam house.

When he arrived, Charlie Swan let him in, offered a breezy greeting, and then headed back into the living room, where he hunched down next to a girl who Edward assumed to be his daughter. From the looks of it, they were attempting to fix something that was either extremely old, or broken beyond repair.

"So tell me, exactly how many years has it been since you've used this thing, Dad?" the girl shot sarcastically in an annoyed tone.

"Bella, shush. It's almost ready. Just hold your horses." he scolded in annoyance.

She shrugged and held her hands up, "Work your magic, then."

Within a few minutes, the thing was fixed. Or repaired. Or replaced. Whatever it needed to have done was done. Charlie Swan checked his watch absent-mindedly and began busying himself with introductions.

"Edward, this is my daughter Isabella. She's spending a couple weeks here over the summer. You two will be spending the day together while I testify and your father tries the case."

Edward nodded and offered a hand to the girl standing across from him. Her brown hair was tied up in a messy ponytail and she was dressed casually, jeans and a t-shirt, along with a zip-up jacket. She took his hand and shook it, friendly but shy smile on her face.

"Hey. I'm Isabella. But you can call me Bella – everyone else does."

00

They spent the first hour in an awkward silence on the couch.

Finally, she stood up and gave him the one minute sign, dashed up the stairs, tripping and catching herself on the last one, and returned moments later with a large square… he didn't know what it was.

She walked over to the wood table thing and pulled a vinyl record out of the square cover. "Okay, don't think. Just listen. This'll change your life, I swear."

00

Most music fanatics will recall their first Led Zeppelin song. Usually it's the first time they heard _Stairway to Heaven_, but for him, it was Black Dog.

Oddly enough, both were from Led Zeppelin IV. The first track she put on was Black Dog, though. She said it was her favorite. After the first guitar riff, though, it became his favorite, too.

00

_Present Day_

Of all days he had to walk into AP English late. All the seats were taken, except the one behind _her. _And she _had_ to be sitting behind Leland Fitzgerald and next to Wes Gallagher. Really.

Whatever deity that was hanging around in heaven at the moment probably had his name on their shit list. It was probably in bright red, too.

She drummed her fingers on her desk as she listened to Leland ranting about the fact that he broke a string and needed to drive all the way up to Port Angeles in order to get a new pack of E-strings for his guitar.

She crossed her arms over her chest and sighed, "What's wrong with going to Port Angeles? If you're concerned that the tank won't make it, I can drive you. After all," she mused thoughtfully, "You wouldn't be able to get any ladies without your mighty ax, or whatever you're calling it these days."

"I don't need my guitar to get ladies," Leland protested.

"Right, and Lauren Mallory is the Virgin Mary." Wes quipped back, before flipping through his copy of _The Stranger_.

Bella just rolled her eyes and began doodling on a piece of paper.

"I just got the mother of all good ideas." Wes optioned, leaning over to whisper in Leland's ear. Bella just cocked an eyebrow and continued doodling.

"You know," Leland deliberated, "For a lead singer, you're really quiet and not all lead-singer-y."

This was news to him. Lead singer? Bella? The girl was too shy to present an English project sometimes. He would have to be the one who would talk.

She shrugged and opened up her copy of the Stranger as Mr. Smith walked in, "I'm unconventional, so sue me."

00

He decided to sit with Alice, Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie that day. Of course, Tanya took her seat next to him.

"Where's Bella?" Emmett asked Alice, frowning slightly.

Alice shrugged, "She said something about emergency band practice and that she was eating in the band room with Wes and company."

"Since when is she in a band with Wes Gallagher?" he asked, scowling slightly.

"Since she stopped hanging out with you." Rosalie said with a shrug, "Plus," she continued, "They're in a ska band and their lead singer bailed on them and they wanted her. She likes ska a lot now, anyway. It's kind of her thing."

"That's cool," Tanya said with a smile. "I never pictured Bella Swan in a ska band, or much of a lead singer for that matter, but still… Good for her."

Alice just nodded and smiled politely, taking a bite of her salad. Emmett poked at the mystery meat on his tray. Rosalie scrutinized her nails with more detail than usual, and Jasper just watched the crowd in the cafeteria. Slowly, they fell into a comfortable, yet slightly awkward silence.

00

After school, he stuck around in the parking lot and hung out with Tanya for a few minutes. Unfortunately, Tanya's car was close to Leland Fitzgerald's ancient BMW, which, according to Wes Gallagher was nicknamed 'The Tank.'

Tanya leaned against her car and smiled up at him. He smiled back and wrapped his arms around her. "Do you wanna see a movie this weekend? There's that new one out about the pregnant girl…"

He shrugged and smiled, "Whatever you want to do is fine with me."

Leland Fitzgerald's car began blaring a No Doubt song loudly.

"Think you can sing that?" he yelled over the loud music. Bella Swan winced slightly at the noise before responding.

"Yeah, but only if you turn it down. You're going to blow out your eardrum." she yelled back in annoyance.

Edward frowned at the noise and Tanya wrinkled her nose, "So why aren't you and Bella Swan talking anymore?" she asked, cocking her head slightly, "I mean, it seemed like you guys were really close awhile back…"


	5. Five

**Disclaimer:** not mine! but i'd be a kagillionaire who could afford to buy herself a car if I did, which would be nice.

**Author Note:** Ungodly short, but to the point. I probably should have written more, but I was kind of busy this weekend. And my friend got me sick, so I basically laid in bed all day and read/watched TLC. I'm actually kind of impressed about how many of you review for this story vs. over spilled milk. It's impressive. I guess the AU/Human stories are more fun? Anyway, this is the chapter you guys have kind of been waiting for, THE EXPLANATION. neat! kind of. sort of. No updates for the rest of the week. Unfortunately, I'm busy.

however, you should enjoy this. and send me angry or happy or flustered or 'WTF?!' or 'the office last thursday was amazing, because Jim bought an engagement ring for Pam, and it was so cute in the end when he bent down to tie his shoe and...' :)

* * *

  


"I still think we should do the Reel Big Fish and Save Ferris cover instead of the No Doubt one." She yelled over the loud volume of Leland's speakers, which he turned down.

He rolled his eyes, "You know how I feel about Reel Big Fish…"

Wes whacked him in the back of the head, "You're the bassist, thus nobody cares about what you think. You just stand there and look cool."

"Like the lead guitarist does much," Leland retorted. Bella just rolled her eyes in annoyance, tapping her fingers on her upper arm as she waited for their petty argument to be over.

She sat on the top of the closed trunk and watched the argument continue for a good two or so minutes. Tanya watched her with accusing eyes. Nobody should be able to hurt her boyfriend so much. Edward watched the group passively, focusing more on the argument between Wes Gallagher and Leland Fitzgerald.

"So, you didn't answer my question." Tanya continued, eyes focusing back on her boyfriend. He mirrored her actions, focusing back on the topic at hand. He sighed and ran a frustrated hand through his hair.

"In all honesty," he said with a livid shake of his head, "I have no fucking clue what I did to piss her off to that extent. She just started ignoring me and stuff. Won't say a goddamned word to me! It's ridiculous! We used to be best friends! And now she won't even fucking talk to me! And it's frustrating because I don't even know what the hell I did to her to piss her off so much."

Tanya pulled him close and hugged him fiercely, then gave him a peck on the lips, "Screw her, then. She's not worth your friendship. "

He smiled his atypical crooked smile that made the general female population's knees turn to the consistency of Jell-o. She just smiled and gave him another peck on the lips, then said she would call him later that night.

00

After Wes and Leland's argument was over with, and they went with Bella's original idea of going with the Save Ferris cover, the three of them had decided to occupy Leland's trunk space, sitting in the trunk and having a casual conversation about music, as it started out—who was better, The Toasters, or the Specials?—then it drifted to people at school. Leland had heard a rumor that Jessica Stanley was preggers—and then it drifted to the controversy that was Edward Masen and Isabella Swan.

"So yeah, what the hell was up with that? You and Masen just kinda… quit talking." Wes ventured, pausing thoughtfully to look into the sky.

Leland nodded, "Yeah, what happened with that? I mean, you started hanging out with us, and we're obviously cooler, but why?"

She shrugged, "Long story."

Wes looked at his watch, then at Leland, "We have time."

She shrugged, "There's not much of a story. He did something I was blatantly against, and didn't even bother to _tell_ me. Or so much as ask my opinion on it, thusly fucking things up for us, because he damn well can't have a girl friend and a _girl _best friend, now can he? Plus, it was the fact that he disrespected me entirely…." she ranted.

Leland and Wes exchanged a look of fear.

"Whoa there, Bell. Belly-Bell. Bella. Bells. Bellsies." he said, putting an arm around her. "Slower this time. Maybe you should, y'know, start from the beginning, or something."

She inhaled deeply, "Okay, so, it all started when he met Tanya…"


	6. Six

**Author Note: **So, six. 1,302 words. Neat, huh? Sorry I haven't updated, and I gave you guys a cliffhanger. My mom's going into nazimode computer-wise, because AP exams are way soon. So updates will depend on her. I'm attempting to finish another chapter of TTHTRTW tonight. I'll probably be up late doing so. haha. Um, anyway. Here's the chapter you guys have been wanting, the explanation chapter. the REAL explanation chapter. Oh, I saw Harold and Kumar last night, which was eh, and kind of crude, but funny. And would get randomly sappy, which I absolutley loathe in movies. Has anyone seen Prom night, by any chance?

regardless, feedback is awesome. and btw, tell me if you want playlists for this story. Someone asked for them for TTHTRFW, but I'm considering just compiling a list and posting it as an epilogue. And seeing there's a whole Edward vs. Andrew struggle between all of you, so how would you feel about an ending, and an alternate ending? (One for Andrew, one for Edward.)

* * *

  


She groaned as Dr. John 'JD' Dorian popped up on the TV screen again. And again. And again. The boys couldn't get enough of it.

The voiceover that was supposedly Zach Braff's character mused: _'Throw her on to the gurney and mount her like a lion.'_

She rolled her eyes. The rest of them started laughing hysterically. Boys. She sighed again, and took a drink of her soda. They were currently seated in the middle of Wes's living room couch, drinking sodas and watching _Scrubs_. For three hours straight. It had originally been planned to be a 'MANDATORY BAND PRACTICE AT LELAND'S HOUSE SATURDAY,' but after two hours of playing, they had given up temporarily to scrounge for food – ending up on the couch with miscellaneous sodas and a bag of chips, watching Scrubs.

She was squished between Riley and Evan on the couch, leaning on Riley's shoulder as she yawned. "I thought this was mandatory band practice Saturday."

"Well," Keegan said with a smile, "It _was_."

She just raised an eyebrow. Evan turned and put a friendly arm around her, "Bella, Bella, Bella… don't you see what's on TV?" he asked, gesturing to where Dr. John 'JD' Dorian was hopping into a car with Gift Shop Girl.

"Scrubs." she said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Exactly," Leland said, taking a drink of his Soda, "And do you know what _Scrubs_ means to us?"

She frowned and cocked an eyebrow, "About as much as _The Office_ means to me?"

He nodded solemnly. _Scrubs_ was serious business to these boys. She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms across her chest, and then turned her attention to the TV, where JD and Eliot were having a heart-to-heart.

"Since when does this show get randomly sentimental?" she grumbled, sinking lower into the couch.

00

An hour later, all but Wes, Leland and Bella were sitting on the couch, TV in the background displaying a commercial for appliances. Riley, Keegan and Evan were ordered home in order to take care of some things that needed to be done. Wes and Bella were playing with the tip of a soda can, seeing who could flick it off first.

"Ow, hell," Bella grumbled, sucking on her middle finger, "That hurt."

"Wimp." Wes said with a smirk as he flicked the top of the soda, which went flying across the room. He grinned cheekily and got up to pick it up. Bella rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Well, at least I'm prettier than you." she retorted, crossing her arms over her chest in a pout.

As he set the tab to the soda down, he ruffled her hair affectionately. "Doesn't matter. I still get more ladies than you do."

Leland rolled his eyes and focused on his bass. He was figuring out the line for a new song. Bella and Wes continued with their game, figuring they should make good use of the unemptied soda cans somehow.

After taking turns flicking the tab a few times, Wes looked contemplative.

"You're thinking." Leland said, looking up from his bass.

"Well, that's never a good sign." Bella replied, taking a sip of the soda in front of her. Wes just stuck his tongue out at her.

"Well," he said with a lop-sided, goofy grin, "You never finished telling us why you hated Edward Masen."

She sighed and rolled her shoulders, "I guess I didn't. I take it that you're still interested."

Wes bobbed his head up and down, and Leland set his bass down, obviously interested in the topic of conversation.

"God, you guys are worse than girls." she grumbled, taking another sip of her soda and leaned back, closing her eyes.

Wes shrugged, "Less heartless."

She nodded again, "Well, at least _that_ is true. Aaanyway."

Wes and Leland moved closer, so they could hear better. This was bound to be a good story.

00

"So, you've heard the song _Lyin' Ass Bitch_by Fishbone, correct?"

They both rolled their eyes in a 'duh' sort of way, causing her to sigh and shake her head. "Same concept. Sort of."

They both nodded for her to continue. She just rolled her eyes and continued to do so.

"So, here's the story—basically, Edward and I had been best friends, spending every possibly waking moment with eachother, the whole nine yards, since I moved here at the beginning of my junior year. He was one of my dad's close friends' sons, and he lived fairly close, and we had hung out every time I was up here from Phoenix. So, we just kinda fell into that natural thing. Regardless, the best friend thing went on, calls from eleven at night to four in the morning, movie marathons, texting eachother during the Office. You know. You saw how we were. Until Tanya."

Wes was feigning captivation by the story, as most girls would. Leland rolled his eyes and shoved him in annoyance.

"You need more chick friends." Leland noted, "They care more about this stuff. Well, besides Wes. Personally, I think he's a girl at heart. I mean, really, look at the hair."

Bella rolled her eyes, and Wes gestured for her to continue, "Anyway. Tanya. See, I was totally cool with Tanya when they started hanging out. It really didn't bother me all that much. I'm busy. I'm taking all Honors classes this year. End of story. I was kind of glad he found somebody, and I was happy for him. That is, until the art field trip, which I think Leland was on… Anyway. Awkward sexual tension everywhere. Seriously. Not even funny. And by then, we're still cool for about a month, until the end of November. Then Charlie kinda grounded me because I was out late the previous weekend, which was when I hung out with you," she gestured to Wes, "And got home around one because we lost track of time. That sort of thing. Anyway, I was grounded that weekend, and Edward went to go see Tanya's pop punk band play, or whatever, and apparently she made it quite noticeable that she liked him, and things kinda escalated from there. I texted him the next day to see if he had fun, how it went, the whole nine yards, and apparently he asked her out the night before, regardless, he didn't say a word about it when I texted him. I had to find out from Rosalie, Jasper's sister. So, anyway, that next week I just ignored him. Every time he'd try and talk to me, or absolutely anything, I'd ignore him. The reason why he's an egotistical asshole, though, is because he never bothered to even fix things after that week. Which really frustrated me to no end. So, there's your story."

Wes frowned, "No jealousy for Tanya?"

She shook her head, "None whatsoever. She's… Tanya. Who cares? I kinda feel bad for her though, because she's the catalyst. She did nothing wrong."

"Yet." Leland added, wrapping his arm around his friend. "Edward Masen is a douche anyway. All sensitive and whiny indie-esque. Who cares about him?"

00

Wes's car was at Bella's, prompting her to give him a ride to her house, so he could pick up his car in order to go home.

No matter how fun the car ride was – watching Wes sing along to George Michael songs amused Bella to no end, nothing could dampen the mood like seeing a silver Volvo in her driveway.

As soon as the little civic pulled in, she and Wes exchanged looks.

"Ew. How lovely." was all she could muster.


End file.
